


The Third Annual Senad Virtual Luau

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Senslash Fun, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virual Luau, 2001</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Annual Senad Virtual Luau

## The Third Annual Senad Virtual Luau

by Many and Varied

Author's website: <http://www.senad.org>

* * *

**THE THIRD ANNUAL SENAD VIRTUAL LUAU**

Virtual Waikiki Beach, Virtual Hawai'i

2 June - 8 July 2001

Party coordinator: Jane Mailander 

Senad contributors: alyjude ; Ann Teitelbaum ; Annie <QTravel; April ; Barbara Nice-Miller <agtspooky>; Barbara Richmond ; Brittney ; Callisto ; Candy ; DarkAngel Wolfe ; Deana <Akablonded; Deb ; debraC ; dewey and sallye heintz ; Dominique ; Gayle ; Gersh ; GreenWoman ; Helyn Highwater ; ingrid gabriel ; Jennifer Haines ; JoAnn Mulvihill ; Karen Hennigan ; Kari ; Kathi ; Kathie ; Little Pinky ; Margaret ; Marie ; Ninah ; Noon ; Orange ; Pam ; Rhonda (afropuff) ; RJ Miyake ; S. Mallet [aka Marmoset] ; Sharon Marais ; Sheila Clark ; Sheryl Tovar ; Sheryl ; Solena E. Rawdah ; Sue ; Synda Surgenor ; Tamy Pooh ; Vickie Spurlock <kyanoswolf>

* * *

Date: Sat, 2 Jun 2001 11:14:13 -0500  
From: Sheryl Tovar  Subject: Re: [senad] Re: Collective planning

From: "Jane Mailander" 

>> Essentially this is a goofy little tradition I started as a virtual wrap party for the characters after TSbBS in May-June 1999. Everyone on Senad is welcome to add a scene, bring in characters from other shows, flesh out ongoing plot points, volunteer for various party duties (for some reason, sun-lotion applicator seems to be the most favored job) <<

I think that everyone should get a turn at being Sun-lotion Applicator. We're all adults; we can do it in a nice, calm and orderly manner, right? If not, I selflessly volunteer to lotion up Jim. <g>

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Sat, 2 Jun 2001 09:22:20 -0700  
From: Dominique  Subject: [senad] Re: Collective planning

<Sheryl>  
>> We're all adults; we can do it in a nice, calm and orderly manner, right? <<

_doubtful look_

>> If not, I selflessly volunteer to lotion up Jim. <g> <<

Heh. Anyone who wants to lotion up Blair will have to do that over my dead body.

Dominique.

* * *

Date: Sat, 2 Jun 2001 12:25:09 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: Collective planning

In a message dated 6/2/01 9:22:44 AM Pacific Daylight Time, dominique_elize writes:

>> Heh. Anyone who wants to lotion up Blair will have to do that over my dead body. <<

I was in the Army, I can do that.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Sat, 2 Jun 2001 13:25:45 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: Collective planning

In a message dated 6/2/01 9:33:39 AM Pacific Daylight Time, dominique_elize writes:

>> < Gayle>  
> I was in the Army, I can do that. <

Or, we could do it together? <<

My mother taught me to share.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Sat, 2 Jun 2001 17:28:19 +0100  
From: Callisto  Subject: [senad] Re: Collective planning

>> I think that everyone should get a turn at being Sun-lotion Applicator. <<

To spare the sensibilities of some of my listsibs I am prepared to take on the onerous task of sun lotion applicator re: toes

Callisto

* * *

Date: Sat, 2 Jun 2001 16:33:24 -0700  
From: Orange   
Subject: [senad] Re: Collective planning

Callisto, in order that you not exert yourself excessively, how about I take Jim's toes and you can do Blair's?

Christi

* * *

Date: Sun, 3 Jun 2001 01:02:50 +0100  
From: Callisto

Subject: [senad] Re: Collective planning

In the spirit of fairness and sisterhood I will accept your kind offer, with one provision, you do the left feet and I'll do the right ;-) Why restrict ourselves to only one set of the delectable duo's dainty digits?

Callisto

Who has some non-allergenic, factor 45 with aloe vera ..... and a bottle of nail polish in a daring shade of fire truck red .....

* * *

Date: Sat, 2 Jun 2001 18:50:34 -0700  
From: Orange   
Subject: [senad] Re: Collective planning

Callisto  wrote:

>> Who has some non-allergenic, factor 45 with aloe vera ..... and a bottle of nail polish in a daring shade of fire truck red ..... <<

I'll fetch the cotton balls...mustn't drip polish on the toes.

Christi

* * *

Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2001 01:31:30 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: OT - UPN news

In a message dated 6/12/01 10:24:25 PM Pacific Daylight Time, j_mailander writes:

>> UPN's Nunan to leave network <<

>> Ha ha!! Toss him in the volcano, gals, we've got a Luau to set up! <<

:::digging out Sarong::: What does one serve at an immolation? Roast pig? Marshmallows on really long sticks? Barbequed weenies?

Gayle

* * *

Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2001 00:44:32 -0500  
From: dewey and sallye heintz 

Subject: [senad] Re: OT - UPN news

From: <GayelD

>> Marshmallows on really long sticks? Barbequed weenies? <<

I like that weenie idea! Too bad they're not big enough to feed all of us. And I'm really sorry Dean-o's still there. I had such high hopes of him getting canned.

Sallye, chanting okole puka  
Texas Tribe

* * *

Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2001 00:50:26 -0500  
From: Sheryl T  Subject: [senad] Re: OT - UPN news

From: <GayelD

>> :::digging out Sarong::: What does one serve at an immolation? Roast pig? Marshmallows on really long sticks? <<

I have marshmallows, graham crackers and Hershey bars. <g> Well, actually I only have 1/2 of a Hershey bar left. I don't know where the rest went, really...but you can have it.

>> Barbequed weenies? <<

Eww...Immolation or emasculation? Ya know, you shouldn't eat those thangs, you don't know what's in 'em or where they've been!

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2001 08:45:23 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: OT - UPN news

In a message dated 6/12/01 10:53:55 PM Pacific Daylight Time, Sheryl_852 writes:

>> I have marshmallows, graham crackers and Hershey bars. <g> <<

<frown> Let me see your sleeves.

>> Well, actually I only have 1/2 of a Hershey bar left. I don't know where the rest went, really...but you can have it. <<

I'm less worried about what happened to the others than I am about why you still have half of one left. How many couches are in your house?

>> Barbequed weenies? <<

<< Eww...Immolation or emasculation? Ya know, you shouldn't eat those thangs, you don't know what's in 'em or where they've been! >>

That's not what Jim says.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2001 10:25:09 -0500  
From: Sheryl T  Subject: [senad] Re: OT - UPN news

From: <GayelD

>> << Eww...Immolation or emasculation? Ya know, you shouldn't eat those thangs, you don't know what's in 'em or where they've been! >>

That's not what Jim says. <<

That's because Blair looks so cute (like a little chipmunk) when he eats them. <g> Right?

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2001 19:42:55 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: OT - UPN news

In a message dated 6/13/01 8:28:44 AM Pacific Daylight Time, Sheryl_852 writes:

>> That's because Blair looks so cute (like a little chipmunk) when he eats them. <g> Right? <<

Actually, no, that wasn't the kind of eating I had in mind. I was thinking of Jim's daily protein supplement. <veg>

Gayle

* * *

Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2001 10:19:08 -0500  
From: Sheryl T  Subject: [senad] Re: OT - UPN news

I believe Margaret meant this for the list.

> > From: <GayelD  
> >  
> > :::digging out Sarong::: What does one serve at an immolation? Roast pig?

Actually, I think it best we not immolate him, Jane. From what I remember, Pele prefers virgins, and if he's been president of UPN for any length of time, I would imagine his virginity (both physically and metaphorically speaking) is toast.

That doesn't mean we can't toss him into a volcano; we just shouldn't invoke Pele when we do it<eg>

Margaret  
Busy threading the bratwurst and pineapple cubes onto the skewers....

* * *

Date: Fri, 15 Jun 2001 15:10:03 -0000  
From: DarkAngel Wolfe Subject: [senad] Re: OT - UPN news

>> I like that weenie idea! Too bad they're not big enough to feed all of us. And I'm really sorry Dean-o's still there. I had such high hopes of him getting canned. <<

Well, I think N is a pretty big weenie, and if we throw him in the volcano, he'll definitely be Bar-B-Qed so I think we have a definite main course there. EAT him, you say? Well yeah, you know, like Aztec warriors used to eat the heart of their enemies because they would believe it would enhance their prowess in war. And after the luau, we go after DV. _grin_

DA

* * *

Date: Mon, 25 Jun 2001 21:41:56 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: [senad] Wahini o kane!

That's right, Senadians, it's time once again for the annual Senad Virtual Luau!

Starting this Friday evening, and running as long as the thread (or the poi) holds out, it's once again time to take our favorite characters off to Virtual Waikiki Beach, Virtual Hawai'i, for days of sun, sand, surfing, sex, dolphins, dancing, daiquiris, and -- Daniel, what are you doing here?

The usual visitors are welcome, of course. Feel free to bring a party treat, add your own party guests from your other fandoms, and mix 'n' match characters. This is a slutfest a-go-go. But Jim does get a wee bit protective about Sandburg, so watch those weed-whackers when you get near those skimpy little grass skirts they're wearing...

And remember, this is not a "reality" show about a bunch of hateful jerkoffs stabbing each other in the back to win a million bucks. But we do hope to see plenty of naked gay guys here anyway.

Right now I'm setting up the sleeping pavilions, gathering seaweed and stones to roast the pig and seafood, and will need help with the food tables.

Who's bringing what?

Jane M.

putting on the HAPA CD

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 00:50:32 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

I'll bring the margaritas. Strawberry and whatever-the-hell-the green-ones-are.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Mon, 25 Jun 2001 21:54:08 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

On Tue, 26 Jun 2001 GayelD wrote:

>> I'll bring the margaritas. Strawberry and whatever-the-hell-the green-ones-are. <<

Lime and agave, probably. Bring the fixings for melon and watermelon margaritas too.

Jane M.

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 00:55:03 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: Re: [senad] Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 6/25/01 9:54:14 PM Pacific Daylight Time, j_mailander writes:

>> Lime and agave, probably. Bring the fixings for melon and watermelon margaritas too. <<

You got it! The more the merrier after all.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 00:06:42 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

I'll bring the stuff to make raspberry ones. They're my personal faves. And how about some spinach dip for the guys to have fun with. :)

kaitelynn

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 00:14:46 -0700  
From: "S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]" Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Permission requested to invite a grieving vampire with bleached blond hair, O Mistress of the Luau.

Marmoset, who thinks a bit of cheering up is in order.

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 22:08:28 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

>> Marmoset, who thinks a bit of cheering up is in order. <<

How many of you Buffy fans have spent this past season saying "Poor Spike" a _lot_?

Make sure the dear boy has plenty of SPF 4000, and I'll lay in a case of Old Peculier just for him -- and maybe the Real Old Guy too.

Jane M.

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 07:15:22 -0600  
From: rdpress  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Absolutely! The boy does suffer so beautifully! And I looooove that 'vampire' (British, even tho he's from Bakersfield, CA, I think, or somewhere mundane like that) accent...

And, does anyone really think Buffy is dead? Somehow or 'nother, Buffy's Sister, The Vampire Slayer just doesn't have the same ring to it!

Kari

S. Mallet [aka Marmoset] wrote:

>> How many of you Buffy fans have spent this past season saying "Poor Spike" a _lot_?

Jane M. <<

> ****

> Me-me-me and my entire family!!

> Marmoset

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 17:25:12 EDT  
From: Gershwhen  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

>> Permission requested to invite a grieving vampire with bleached blond hair, <<

At least we know he won't bite :D

Can we invite the vamp with the "Nancy-boy hair" too ? And the cute Librarian? But NOT the other watcher...

Gersh

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 08:43:12 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: Re: [senad] Wahini o kane!

I'll bring the corn on the cob for roasting and plenty of non-alcoholic drinks (I can't drink) and Emmett (QAF) for fashion advice. What does one wear to a luau?

Vickie

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 07:42:04 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Well, if you're bringing Emmett, pretty much anything goes but can you see if Michael or Bryan can come too.

kaite (she who is bummed because she missed the season finale of QAF)

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 16:10:13 -0400  
From: Kathie   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

I'd like to bring two guys who don't yet realize they're a couple. They engage in a great deal of bedroom acrobatics, even have a fav song (Save the Last dance for me), but need a little push to see what's good about being in a relationship.

Plus, I'll bring several flavors of Sno-cones. As long as Aly doesn't throw them this year.

Kathie

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 12:43:08 -0700  
From: Barbara Nice-Miller  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Oh-oh! I'll bring the suntan lotion. And lots of it. :-) Have the guys start lining up for their turn to get slathered with the stuff. Sunburns are a bad thing if you plan on taking in some...extracurricular activities. <bg> No shoving now, everyone will get their turn!

And I think I'll bring these two guys from a place called Emerald City. I think that Toby and Chris deserve time off for good behavior. And what better than a few days at the beach? :-)

Barb

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 14:25:55 -0700  
From: Margaret   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Um, I'll probably be bringing this Canadian Mountie and his partner. The Polish one with the strange last name? Yeah. We're gonna see if we can get Fraser into a pair of Speedos <eg>. They and Jim and Blair already know each other; met in a Virtual Season, I think.

Anybody wants the other Ray there, the Italian? You gotta bring him yourself. And you'd better keep him away from Kowalski, okay? They do NOT get along.

Margaret

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 22:42:08 +0100  
From: Sharon Marais  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

smallet writes:

>> Permission requested to invite a grieving vampire with bleached blond hair, <<

indeed....and can he bring the librarian with him...I think they make a cute couple...and really they just love watching "Passions" together

also a couple of UNCLE agents would love to come...... Illya has a great punch formula...and Napoleon will bring Fettucine Alfredo..his mother's recipe...<g>

and just because we all love odd couples...Bodie and Doyle would enjoy some time in the sun if that's ok?

 **HUGS**  
Sharon Marais

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 14:48:51 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

>> indeed....and can he bring the librarian with him...I think they make a cute couple...and really they just love watching "Passions" together <<

Hey now, let's not forget his nummy treat or the souled one. Let's make this an interesting party and Xander already has the Hawaiian shirts for everyone to borrow.

kaite

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 00:03:18 +0200  
From: Little Pinky  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

 _shyly_  
Then can I bring a cute zeppo who, per _fanon,_ is abused at home, so sparks can fly?  
_sprints back into lurkerdom_

Love, fangs and railroad spikes,

Little Pinky

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 15:27:07 -0700  
From: "S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]"  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

<< Can we invite the vamp with the "Nancy-boy hair" too ? And the cute Librarian? But NOT the other watcher...

But the other watcher likes to flirt with Nancy-Boy. <pout>

Marmoset votes for inclusion of the entire Scooby Gang from both shows. (Tara and Willow promise to keep their hands off the boys. ;))

That show has presented me with more fantasies of IDIC than any other show!

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 15:28:04 -0700  
From: "S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]"  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

>> Then can I bring a cute zeppo who, per _fanon,_ is abused at home, so  <<

As I recall, there is evidence in canon for this.

Marmoset, who thinks the Zeppo -- who is no longer anyone's Butt-Monkey -- should come.

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 15:50:59 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

>> But the other watcher likes to flirt with Nancy-Boy. <<

Sorry, after the other Watcher willingly let Angel go out to fight, being pretty sure that he would die doing it, he's pretty much dead to me. Let's bring the Host instead. Think of the entertainment value alone.

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 20:55:26 EDT  
From: Gershwhen  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Ok, the other watcher can come too... but I think Angel can do better...hmmm, maybe Nick Knight ? All Scooby's invited.... but gosh I MISS DOYLE!!!!!

Gersh

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 20:59:48 EDT  
From: Gershwhen  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Yea, bring the Host !! Think he'll bring the Karaoke machine ???? That would be cool... Blair would love the Shaman/fortune-telling aspect of it.

Gersh

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 18:03:19 -0700  
From: Orange   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

>> From Florida, I will bring pink flamingos and an extreme willingness to handles Sentinel and Guide feet, toes and ankles. <<

Shall we paint toe-nails?

Christi

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 18:04:24 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

You know, I'm thinking you all can bring Angel but I think I'll just have to bring Angelus with me. Come on, like I could turn away all that leather. Yummmmmmmmmmmmmm

kaite (who knows she'll be having way pleasant dreams tonite)

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 18:10:43 -0700  
From: "S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]"  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Due to the nature of the Buffyverse, where the dead don't seem to stay dead, I think we can invite Doyle and the Buffster.

Marmoset, the inclusive

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 18:46:37 -0700  
From: Margaret   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

"S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]"  wrote:

>> Due to the nature of the Buffyverse, where the dead don't seem to stay dead, I think we can invite Doyle and the Buffster. <<

Kind've like Marvel comics! (Though I'm pretty sure Bucky's still dead)

Margaret

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 21:56:37 EDT  
From: Gershwhen  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Thanks Marmoset, you're the best!!!!! (But then we knew that...)

Gersh (Who will be serving Mai Tais to Angel and Doyle in the tent... no vamps in the Sun)

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 21:11:27 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

From: "Orange" 

>> >>From Florida, I will bring pink flamingos and an extreme willingness to handles Sentinel and Guide feet, toes and ankles.<<

Shall we paint toe-nails? <<

Christi - it seems that everyone else is focused on vampires, Angels, Doyles and a bunch of other people that I have no clue about. <sigh> So, it looks like it's up to us to take care of the poor, over-looked, unappreciated Sentinel and Guide.

(You can paint their toenails, I'm sure they won't mind)

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 21:21:54 -0500  
From: dewey and sallye heintz  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

From: "Sheryl" 

>> looks like it's up to us to take care of the poor, over-looked, unappreciated Sentinel and Guide. <<

Yep, those are the guys I want to see lounging on the beach and surfing. Can't wait for my turn to slather up the guys with lotion! Don't want them burning their luscious bods!

Sallye  
Texas Tribe

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 22:23:05 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

We were just bringing along some company. Besides I've heard that the Sentinel gets quite testy when you try to touch what's his. And the Guide isn't inclined to share either. We might be allowed to watch, but not touch.

Oh by the way, Did anyone think of the Purina Jaguar and Wolf chow? Can't forget to feed the spirit guides? Or maybe we should just lay in some raw meat?

Vickie

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 22:26:07 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 6/26/01 7:24:01 PM Pacific Daylight Time, kyanoswolf writes:

>> Can't forget to feed the spirit guides? Or maybe we should just lay in some raw meat? <<

How about if we bring Michelle, Laura, Maya and Alex and let the spirit guides catch their own dinner? <eg>

Gayle

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 22:28:40 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Even better Idea <vbeg>

Vickie

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 20:03:18 -0700  
From: Margaret   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

You forgot Sam. Any woman who tries to deliberately burn the Guppy is Wolf bait<g>

I'll volunteer to blindfold them and spin them around till they're dizzy!

Margaret

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 23:21:36 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 6/26/01 8:04:21 PM Pacific Daylight Time, psykaos42 writes:

>> You forgot Sam. Any woman who tries to deliberately burn the Guppy is Wolf bait<g> <<

I didn't want them to get overly full. And we need to save someone for the knife throwing exhibit.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 19:28:21 -0700  
From: "S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]"  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

So, it looks like it's up to us to take care of the poor, over-looked, unappreciated Sentinel and Guide.  
Sheryl

* * *

Well, the sentinel and guide are, like, _givens_ \-- the guests of honor, the big kahunas, the raison d'etres, the main men, the centerpiece.

Duh.

But the question had been "Who's bringing what?" Vampires, Demons, Slayers, Mai Tais, Flamingos... Whatever.

Marmoset

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 19:43:28 -0700  
From: Orange   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Sheryl  wrote:

>> looks like it's up to us to take care of the poor, over-looked, unappreciated Sentinel and Guide. <<

<little salute> Sisterhood is Powerful, Sheryl! We shall bravely place ourselves between the boys and scorched toesies. Sunblock, white socks, and strategically placed shadows all have their place. Our discretion is, of course, ASSURED should any activities of a confidential nature transpire.

>> (You can paint their toenails, I'm sure they won't mind) <<

They can get...absorbed...in what they're doing, can't they? :D

Christi

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 21:11:18 -0600  
From: rdpress  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

I'm bringing Spike! If he were a candy bar, he'd be a Butterfinger... and nobody better lay a finger on my Butterfinger! Oh, and I guess I'll bring the stash of bloodpacks that I stole from the local blood bank and the super deluxe tanker of 100 SPF sunscreen for all the rest of the vamps!

Kari

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 19:58:41 -0700  
From: Margaret   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Sheryl  wrote:

>> (You can paint their toenails, I'm sure they won't mind) <<

I imagine Kowalski wouldn't mind it either. The Mountie might get a bit huffy though. And I'm pretty sure Dief wouldn't be amused at all.

And ya know, since Jim and Blair and Fraser and Ray already know each other (from that Virtual Season crossover), we might be able to get a little foursome going. Without the wolf, of course.

Margaret  
Who will tolerate almost anything in the spirit of celebration, but draws the line at involving animals-even deaf ones who can lip-read

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 21:58:36 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

From: "S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]" 

>> But the question had been "Who's bringing what?" Vampires, Demons, Slayers, Mai Tais, Flamingos... Whatever. <<

Yes, I know, I know. But, while you guys were all occupied thinking up that other stuff, it seemed like a perfect opportunity to volunteer <vbg> to make sure the guests of honor were being taken care of properly. I'm only looking out for their best interest. :o)

Sheryl -- Sentinel & Guide Advocate

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 20:36:24 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Hey I'm more than willing to pamper the guests of honor. Let me know what kind of beer they prefer (domestic or imported? Light or dark?) and I'll make sure to have it there, along with an assortment of tortillas and chips, not to mention pasta and things.

kaite

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 22:13:12 -0700  
From: andrea  Subject: [senad] Wahini o Kane!

OK for those one or two of us who remember Poldark I'm Bringin' Demelza's brothers(ALL of 'em) and Dr Ennis. They'll be good for 'rastlin the pig and getting it into the pit and later for starting the obligatory drunken brawl so Dr. Ennis can exercise his bedside manner patching up a sloshed Blair and Jim can get all Jealous and then have a tender makeup scene with his guide, while Drake and Ennis see each other for the first time in the light of 21st century fluid sexual archetypes and get it on like bunnies on the beach (mixed metaphor?) Oh yeah and Jim and Blair Will be imitating bunnies too but in the privacy of a charming little grass hut that i shall also provide.

Ninah

PS- To clarify a little all the Poldark boys are circa 18th century (poor oppressed things)and Dr Ennis is Darling even in the knee breeches and buckle shoes.

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 00:45:51 -0400  
From: Noon  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

On Tue, 26 Jun 2001 19:58:41 -0700, Margaret <psykaos42 wrote:

>> And ya know, since Jim and Blair and Fraser and Ray already know each other (from that Virtual Season crossover), we might be able to get a little foursome going. Without the wolf, of course. <<

No problem. Jim's panther and Blair's wolf are in the mood for a threesome. Other than taking a few breaks for scarfing down the Purina Panther and Wolf Chow, they'll all be off in the hills doing the, err, wild thing.

Noon

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 22:45:29 -0700  
From: Dominique Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o Kane!

I volunteer to help Sheryl paint Jim and Blair's toenails, and since we can all bring guests and nobody has mentioned them before... I will bring a certain invisible man and his partner. So there.

Now, if I can only find Darien... I know he's around here somewhere...

Dominique.

* * *

Date: Tue, 26 Jun 2001 22:59:44 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: [senad] Zombie Jamboree!

We'll definitely need a separate tent for the vamps, specially treated fabric to block out those scary UV's. I'll make sure to save all the pig's blood once I've caught that fat bastard.

In fact, this means I'll have to organize plenty of nighttime activities for the paler denizens, and we'll need more fuel for the tiki torches if they're gonna be lit up all night. Volleyball game (Dead vs. Undead), a brisk round of Marco/Polo in the water, maybe even a good bloody shark hunt. Might be just the thing Spike needs to jolly him out of his sorrow.

Or Doyle (both of 'em?) and Cordy and the Scoobies and the like can kick back with a few brewskies and watch Spike and Angel bitch-slap each other.

There will be two tables set out for the food, as usual -- vegetarian (featuring a massive pig fashioned out of seitan and plenty of dipping sauce) and everything else. Better stash the blood in the ice chest under the bar.

And Ray Vecchio is most certainly coming along! Fraser had better make sure his "appointments" don't conflict with each other...

Jane M.

"Back to back, belly to belly --  
Well I don't give a damn 'cause I'm stone-dead already!" Kingston Trio, "Zombie Jamboree"

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 02:47:02 EDT  
From: KathiC  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 6/26/01 4:03:59 PM Central Daylight Time, agtspookywrites:

>> Oh-oh! I'll bring the suntan lotion. And lots of it. :-) <<

Make it at least SPF 30... don't wanna worry about skin cancer down the road.

BTW, nobody bring anything pineapple >)

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 07:04:27 EDT  
From: Merd01  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Better late than never--bringin' massive batches of my killer chocolate chip cookies! I know, I know, they don't _really_ fit the luau theme, but it's my specialty! ['sides, I'm hoping to tempt a certain long-haired honey with 'em!  <EG>]

Marie

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 18:51:36 +0100  
From: Synda Surgenor  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Oh yes, chocolate chip cookies!! Can I bring chocolate cake and chocolate ice-cream as well? Who cares if it fits the theme! We love it!

Synda (chocoholic and proud of it!)

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 11:15:57 -0700  
From: "S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]"  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

How about a giant hunk of bittersweet chocolate in the shape of a pineapple?

Marmoset

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 19:28:49 +0100  
From: Synda Surgenor  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

From: S. Mallet [aka Marmoset] >

>> How about a giant hunk of bittersweet chocolate in the shape of a pineapple? <<

Sounds good to me. Where chocolate is concerned, my motto is the more the merrier!

Synda

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 08:14:35 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 6/26/01 11:47:35 PM Pacific Daylight Time, KathiC writes:

>>BTW, nobody bring anything pineapple >) >>

HEY! Blair likes pineapple. And if wants it, he gets it. He is a guest of honor after all.

Gayle  
"A peacock does not an inheritance make." - Veronica Franco

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 07:13:18 -0600  
From: rdpress  
Subject: Re: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Sorry! Spike is with me! And I've already provided the super deluxe tanker size of sun screen. So there!

Kari

Jane Mailander wrote:

>> Make sure the dear boy has plenty of SPF 4000, and I'll lay in a case of Old Peculier just for him -- and maybe the Real Old Guy too. <<

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 08:10:05 -0500  
From: Pooh Bear   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

I have _no_ clue who you people are talking about! LOL! Well, except for the spirit guides, and those 2 dudes named Jim and Blair.

I don't think Doyle is the half of Bodie and Doyle?

Tamy

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 08:50:46 -0700  
From: Margaret 

Re: Zombie Jamboree!

>> And Ray Vecchio is most certainly coming along! <<

He's not bringing The Stella with him, is he? Cause that'd just ruin the whole evening.

Not to worry; the amount of alcohol they'll all consume before the evening's over (note to self-bring tea for the Mountie), I'm fairly sure we can turn the Jim/Blair/Fraser/RayK foursome into a fivesome. Just make sure both the Rays don't try to nail Fraser at the same time or things could get ugly.

And some guy named Joe Dick wants to come and bring his fuck buddy Billy Tallent. Anyone know where we can get quantity discounts on cigarettes? Joe's dead too so he should feel right at home with Xander and the rest.

Margaret  
We're gonna need a scorecard for this

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 11:42:44 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o Kane!

From: "Dominique" 

>> I volunteer to help Sheryl paint Jim and Blair's toenails, and since we can all bring guests and nobody has mentioned them before... I will bring a certain invisible man and his partner. So there. <<

Christi is the one doing the pedicures...I'm the one squicked by feet! <g> (But painting their toenails does sound kinda fun) Maybe we can find some little black jaguar and wolf appliques? <g>

>> Now, if I can only find Darien... I know he's around here somewhere... <<

Who? Ohhh...the invisible guy, right? I get it.

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 09:50:43 -0700  
From: Dominique  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

<Kathie>  
>> Count me in. <<

Well, good. I was starting to feel lonely _g_.

>> If there's a lot of beer around, it might attract the Really Old Guy and his Kiltboy. <<

Another show I don't like. Whoa, I'm weird.

Dom.

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 10:42:45 -0700  
From: Karen Hennigan  Subject: [senad] Re: Zombie Jamboree!

Can I bring two grumpy Scotsmen and a Really Old Guy??

Karen H.

I killed all my delusions a long time ago...Now I have a whole new set!!!

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 10:45:22 -0700  
From: Orange   
Subject: [senad] Re: Zombie Jamboree!

Karen Hennigan  wrote: >> Can I bring two grumpy Scotsmen and a Really Old Guy?? <<

If we're bringing Immortals and persons of questionable mortality, I'm bringing Richie Ryan on behalf of all my pals in Clan Denial. I may not WEAR the red shirt, but I will share meds with them. :D

Christi

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 13:53:30 EDT  
From: Gershwhen  
Subject: [senad] Re: Zombie Jamboree!

>> Can I bring two grumpy Scotsmen and a Really Old Guy?? <<

ummmmm.... Two Scotsman? That means more dead people, cause one of them doesn't have a head anymore...

We're gonna need a bigger place for all the dead people...

And I think ROG would love to meet Blair. How about another anthropologist and another Military man? I'm thinking Daniel, Methos and Blair would like to get together....and wouldn't Jack, Jim and Duncan just _love_ that. Talk about trouble magnets....

Gersh

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 12:50:57 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: [senad] Re: Zombie Jamboree!

From: "Orange" 

>> If we're bringing Immortals and persons of questionable mortality, I'm bringing Richie Ryan on behalf of all my pals in <<

Is it okay to bring Jedi?? Because I have one in mind whose mortality is questionable. <g> His Padawan would have to come too. Actually, his Padawan's mortality is questionable as well...but hey! There is no death, only the Force.

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 10:59:20 -0700  
From: JoAnn Mulvihill  Subject: [senad] Re: Zombie Jamboree!

Wahoo! I hear the ROG is fun, fun, fun at parties!! Personally I just want to see where he hides his sword in his Speedos...

JoAnn

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 14:12:11 EDT  
From: Gershwhen  
Subject: [senad] Re: Zombie Jamboree!

>> Wahoo! I hear the ROG is fun, fun, fun at parties!! Personally I just want to see where he hides his sword in his Speedos... <<

In a couple of pictures I've seen of him, that's pretty self-evident ;)

Gersh (Gosh, did I just go there? Yes, I did.)

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 11:37:03 -0700  
From: JoAnn Mulvihill  Subject: [senad] Re: Zombie Jamboree!

>> Gosh, did I just go there? Yes, I did.) <<

And now we get to see the evidence for ourselves in person--yippee! So now we've both gone there. I'm not sorry, are you?

JoAnn

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 19:06:23 +0100  
From: Synda Surgenor  Subject: Re: [senad] Wahini o kane!

So far no one has mentioned a certain demi-god and his little (ooops, _sorry_ , Iolaus, slip of the fingers, won't happen again!) blond sidekick, so can I bring them along?

Blair and Iolaus could discuss what it _really_ feels like to be dead, and Jim and Herc could swap stories about their trouble-magnet partners. And when the bad guys turn up (What do you mean, no bad guys expected or welcome? Bad guys _always_ turn up where Jim and Blair/Herc and Iolaus are concerned, fact of life!) Herc is just the guy you need around to kick butt. He does it better than anyone else I know. Better than Buffy, even!

Synda

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 15:17:08 EDT  
From: Grnwoman  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

As long as this is an "open" party list, may I invite a couple of cowboys?

Only two of the seven, you understand. One of them is really nice to ladies, and the other one does great card tricks, so they both will be great fun to have around. Of course, that's if'n they don't wander off into the banana trees to entertain each other....

;-)

GreenWoman

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 17:16:48 -0600  
From: rdpress  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

No, no, no... If you bring two, you have to bring all seven... Talk about spoiled for choice!

Kari

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 22:51:38 +0100  
From: Sharon Marais  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Pooh Bear wrote:

>> I have _no_ clue who you people are talking about! LOL! Well, except for the spirit guides, and those 2 dudes named Jim and Blair.  <<

>> I don't think Doyle is the half of Bodie and Doyle? <<

when I sent my message he was...I asked to bring them...and Illya/Napoleon

>> Tamy <<  
>> snickering off to find more snuffle pictures <<

I only just saw an ep of Angel with the other Doyle in...he's cute...but my Doyle is cuter...<pouts>

 **HUGS**  
Sharon Marais

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 17:48:50 -0500  
From: Pooh Bear   
Subject: [senad] Doyle's (was: Re: Wahini o kane!)

From: "Sharon Marais"

> Pooh Bear wrote:  
>> I don't think Doyle is the half of Bodie and Doyle? <<

> when I sent my message he was...

I thought so at first, then got lost with talk about all these other people I have no clue about. LOL! If it's not on History or Discover Channel these days, we don't tend to watch it. Never got into Buffy stuff. Used to _really_ get into Bodie  & Doyle. Still have my original 3rd-gen from PAL tapes somewhere.

Jim and Blair remind me SO much of them!

>> I asked to bring them...and Illya/Napoleon <<

Ah, now I remember. Yeah. Didn't get as much into MUNCLE, but know enough ;-)

>> I only just saw an ep of Angel with the other Doyle in...he's cute...but my Doyle is cuter...<pouts> <<

I'll take you at your word. Not even sure when it's on. (angel, not Pro's)

Hugs back at ya!

Tamy

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 17:15:08 -0600  
From: rdpress  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Yippee! Of course! But you haveta share the ROG... Oh, waitaminute... I'll bring Dr. Helm (Queen of Swords) and keep him all to myself! <eg>

Kari

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 21:43:17 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  To: BODIENRAY5  
Subject: Re: [senad] Need some good vibrations!

You'll pass, hon.

I'll save you a big strawberry margarita at the luau when you're finished and come over to the party.

JM

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 21:55:38 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: Do the Hookie Lau!

Remember, listsibs, you also are invited to the party.

Any and all party foods are welcome, apropos of a luau theme or not. Pineapple especially is welcome. (There will be plenty of non-pineapple food items available for noshing if you're allergic.)

I've sent out a squad of bloodthirsty little British schoolboys armed with sharp sticks to go bring back the luau pig. Truth be told, they give me the creeps...

Jim may have to hire a 24-hour bodyguard on Blair, considering how often that poor boy wound up getting kidnapped last year. (The mermaids were the last straw.) Methos during the day, Spike during the night -- I can't think of two better Cursed Protectors to augment one Blessed Protector's job. Not to say that Jim won't be keeping an eye on Sandburg as a matter of course, but the man's gotta do some surfing while he's at the party.

No one's mentioned the gang just down the beach at One West Waikiki! Naturally Dr. Dawn Holliday, Detective Mack Wolfe, Kimo and Nui Shaw are invited, as well as the police captain, the other cops -- and maybe those lovely Aussie boys from Manpower will steal Megan's heart away.

Jane M.

"Mulder, this mermaid's been exsanguinated."

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 01:03:54 -0400  
From: Noon   
Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

>> I've sent out a squad of bloodthirsty little British schoolboys armed with sharp sticks to go bring back the luau pig. Truth be told, they give me <<

Ack! No, no flies! A luau is no fun with flies!

Noon

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 22:09:22 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

>> Ack! No, no flies! A luau is no fun with flies! <<

No worries. Once the little sprogs come back with the pig, they're going to be the hors d'ouvres for the vamps. (They don't know it yet.)

Jane M.

digging a roasting pit and rolling the stones in

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 22:18:02 -0700  
From: Brittney   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Well, put me in for bringing the extra super yummy artichoke dip that Blair liked so much that he asked for the recipe and marinated beef kabobs that Jim and Simon love, I know that Jane is prepping the pig but we still have to feed everyone else in the meantime..

And I giving the biggest Juiciest stickiest pineapple to my favorite fanfic fantasy foursome UHM Deep breath Buffy/Willow/Spike/Giles they will enjoy eating it with each others fingers and licking the juice off various parts, Yes, I did say All 4, you get the m/m, the f/f and het and kink and and and I think that I hear Ripper calling me!

Have to remember to pack the hammock for Starsky and Hutch to "nap in"

Keeker

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 22:20:24 -0700  
From: "S. Mallet [aka Marmoset]"  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

>> And I giving the biggest Juiciest stickiest pineapple to my favorite fanfic fantasy foursome UHM Deep breath Buffy/Willow/Spike/Giles they <<

Can I just second your foursome!! YES!!

Marmoset, shamelessly me-too-ing

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 01:17:49 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: Re: [senad] Do the Hookie Lau!

Jane, If we're gonna have a Jim look alike around, let's invite several There's Vince Hunter and Chad Rollo. I've been researching Chad and he was making the effort to stay un-criminal (I just couldn't use the word straight) when he left Bay City. But he may be back in the prostitution business using an entertainment scam as a front.

I know a couple more, but at least one of them would be better left dead.

Vickie

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 05:25:59 -0000  
From: DarkAngel Wolfe Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

If there are going to be Jim Look Alike then can we please please please have Dave the Pizza Guy? He is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute!!! And ham and pineapple is a very popular pizza in Hawai'i!

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 22:59:18 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

This was GM's walk-on on BROTHERS, wasn't it? Naturally we'll need pizza.

Don't forget Cole Riccardi, nor The Nomad! (His mom is _not_ invited.)

JM

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 02:51:05 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

Oh my God! I've never seen this Jim look alike. Mukta Brishnu (from Anything but Love). Completely bald. And still gorgeous. So Jim has nothing to fear as he becomes more hair challenged.

And there's Dr. J.D. Scanlon, the anthropologist from Providence. Imagine him talking with Blair. Jim would go nuts.

So many of the Jim lookalikes are bad guys. And Jim wouldn't want them around Blair.

There was another cop that was a good guy, but he's dead. But since we have a Clan Denial -- Brian Rafferty from the Guiding Light. He had a very short life right after Chad left Bay City. Hmmmmm. Tracing these lookalikes is like looking at the life of an immortal. Perhaps.... Nahhhhhh.....

Vickie

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 01:28:11 EDT  
From: Gershwhen  
Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

>> Jane, If we're gonna have a Jim look alike around, let's invite several <<

What about the guy from "Action" ? He looked nice in a silk robe and seemed to be good at giving.... hmmmm, how shall I put this politely? He was good at giving "a non-verbal, oral expression of his gratitude." At least the other gentleman indicated he was good at it. :D

With so many Jim faces, we need Blair clones....maybe several of 'em. So I think we'll need to invite a couple of trekkers so they can bring the holodeck generator with them...

Gersh ( you just can't _have_ too many Blairs....)

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 05:30:26 -0000  
From: DarkAngel Wolfe  Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

>> With so many Jim faces, we need Blair clones.... <<

Okay, Weird Bruce too

DA

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 22:58:22 -0700  
From: Ann Teitelbaum  Subject: Re: [senad] Do the Hookie Lau!

>> Jim may have to hire a 24-hour bodyguard on Blair, considering how often that poor boy wound up getting kidnapped last year. (The mermaids were the last straw.) Methos during the day, Spike during the night <<

How about Roger Lococco? Oh yeah, that'd be a bit like sending in the wolf to watch the chicken coop....

But ya gotta invite Roger anyhow, he'd have such wonderful comments on the other attendees -- he gets all the gossip!

Ann

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 23:04:07 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: Re: [senad] Do the Hookie Lau!

Oh God, I can just see Roger and Jim start an enthusiastic "when _I_ was in Covert Ops" confab and whipping out their...guns for comparison.

JM

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 23:07:30 -0700  
From: Ann Teitelbaum  Subject: Re: [senad] Do the Hookie Lau!

>> Oh God, I can just see Roger and Jim start an enthusiastic "when _I_ was in Covert Ops" confab and whipping out their...guns for comparison.  <<

And, scary as it seems, I can see them both getting really nelly as the drinks flow.... ;)

Ann, wondering what tales Vinnie and Blair can tell....

* * *

Date: Wed, 27 Jun 2001 23:15:19 -0700  
From: Dominique  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

<Synda>  
>> So far no one has mentioned a certain demi-god and his little (ooops, _sorry_ , Iolaus, slip of the fingers, won't happen again!) blond sidekick, so can I bring them along? <<

Sure! And then I'll invite Ares (both the War God and the Love God), Cupid, Iphicles, Joxer and Autolycus (and we'll keep all the shiny & expensive stuff out of Auto's reach, 'kay?).

>> Blair and Iolaus could discuss what it _really_ feels like to be dead,  <<

Yeah... Iolaus has died what? Four, five times, so he's get plenty of experience with it.

>> and Jim and Herc could swap stories about their trouble-magnet partners. And when the bad guys turn up (What do you mean, no bad guys expected or welcome? Bad guys _always_ turn up where Jim and Blair/Herc and Iolaus are concerned, fact of life!)  <<

Heh :). Most bad guys are drop-dead gorgeous anyway (Ares, anyone?).

Dominique.

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 21:00:48 EDT  
From: Gershwhen  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 06/28/2001 2:16:06 AM Eastern Daylight Time, dominique_elize writes:

<< Sure! And then I'll invite Ares (both the War God and the Love God), Cupid, Iphicles, Joxer and Autolycus (and we'll keep all the shiny &

Any chance on leaving Joxer home? Or better yet, let's put him in with Alex, Veronica and Lila for the pigs...

Gersh

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 02:27:03 EDT  
From: GambitsFox  
Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

Well with all the vampires, Sentinel, Guide, invisible man, etc. showing up you just know a certain FBI agent won't be far behind........Fox Mulder. He has a ton of cameras, audio equipment, binoculars, condoms, lube, etc. for his close encounters. Hehehehehe. AD Skinner won't be far behind him trying to keep the close encounters strictly to him alone (I'm sure) with Alex not far behind him. (Alex just can't stand to stay out of the loop!) I think I did hear Alex mention he wanted to share some sticky buns he brought with Daniel? I'm bringing marshmallows for late night fire roasting!

Pam : )

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 07:11:02 EDT  
From: Grnwoman  
Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

>> Any and all party foods are welcome, apropos of a luau theme or not. <<

Oh good. %-)

I'll bring my own deviled eggs, which win over people who aren't fond of deviled eggs. I use fresh horseradish (lots), Grey Poupon mustard with horseradish and sweet pickle relish (not so much), and McIlhenny Tabasco Sauce and Tiger Sauce, a sort of sweet and sour Cajun hot sauce (added until they're hot and sweet and just short of runny). I always make more eggs than I need whites for so I have extra yolks to work with.

They have a kick. Blair, Simon and Joel would probably like them. Jim better not try any. %-)

GreenWoman

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 10:06:41 -0500  
From: Pooh Bear   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

What kind of homemade bread to you want?

um... Amish butter (hand churned) okay?

Oh, and I'll bring the Snuffle Bears for decoration. They'd look cute in lei's and Hawaiian print shirts.

Anyone invited Blair's dad, Thomas M, Yet? _GG_

Tamy

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 09:17:05 -0700  
From: Margaret  
Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

>> I've sent out a squad of bloodthirsty little British schoolboys armed with sharp sticks to go bring back the luau pig. Truth be told, they give me the creeps... <<

You think they give you the creeps now, wait until you see what they do to the pig<eg>

BTW, Joe Dick has promised not to spit on anyone. Except Billy, because Billy likes it.

Margaret

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 09:44:52 -0700  
From: Barbara Nice-Miller  Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

Green Woman wrote:

>> They have a kick. Blair, Simon and Joel would probably like them. Jim better not try any. %-) <<

Oh, speaking of Joel - who's bringing the ostrich chili? <bg> And whoever does is in charge of making sure he doesn't eat the whole bird!

Barb

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 17:27:09 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Hey Candy:

Aren't you bring those two California cops from the 70's? Especially the one with the dark curly hair? We seem to need a DNA test run here...

Vickie  
(Gotta start a bit of controversy)

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 19:36:09 EDT  
From: SRoush  
Subject: Re: [senad] Do the Hookie Lau!

Hey Jane,  
Does Mack bring his hot dogs, vodka barbecue sauce and his spray suntan lotion (plus the blow up doll...) to the party? He could also entertain if someone provided a piano...or a Tom Cruise shirt and a long wig!

Sue

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 18:46:35 -0600  
From: rdpress  
Subject: [senad] Re: Do the Hookie Lau!

Don't forget the red licorice for Mack...

Oh, and I'm also bringing a certain green mercenary, Kermit, and his Gummy Bears. (They'll perform for you if you're not nice.) <eg>

And my friend Vicki is bringing the Swiss Rolls for Bodie...

Kari

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 18:48:19 -0600  
From: rdpress  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Don't forget the burritos, pizza, butterfly bones and 'desecrated' liver for The Blond Blintz and The Dirtball... <eg>

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 20:10:47 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

From: <rdpress

>> Don't forget the burritos, pizza, butterfly bones and 'desecrated' liver for The Blond Blintz and The Dirtball... <eg> <<

And some garlic so Starsky can keep those vampires away!! <g>

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Thu, 28 Jun 2001 21:17:48 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

>> Any chance on leaving Joxer home? Or better yet, let's put him in with Alex, Veronica and Lila for the pigs... <<

Not a problem.

Gayle

Hey now, I like Joxie. If you guys don't want to play with him, he can come over and hang out with me and Angelus (just like he does at my place) Oh yeah, and is it okay if I bring Michael and Birkhoff from LFN. I think a luau would do them good.

kaite

* * *

Date: Fri, 29 Jun 2001 00:40:55 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 6/28/01 9:18:14 PM Pacific Daylight Time, sundevil writes:

>> Any chance on leaving Joxer home? Or better yet, let's put him in with Alex, Veronica and Lila for the pigs... <<

Not a problem.

>> Hey now, I like Joxie. If you guys don't want to play with him, he can come over and hang out with me and Angelus (just like he does at my place) Oh yeah, and is it okay if I bring Michael and Birkhoff from LFN. I think a luau would do them good. <<

:::smiling sweetly::: Oh yes, let's let Angelus play with him. :::grabbing popcorn::: I do hope the chainsaw is gassed up.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Fri, 29 Jun 2001 06:50:27 -0700  
From: "Rhonda (afropuff)"  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Hey, can we bring folks who don't have a fandom yet? At least, I don't _think_ they do. If you've seen the show, though, you know it's only a matter of time....

I'd like to bring Dave Fisher and his man Keith from "Six Feet Under." I mean, we'll need a good funeral director for all the dead people, right? Plus Keith and Jim can share cop stories. Well, I haven't invited them yet, so it's okay if I'm not allowed.

I hardly watch tv, but since nearly all the fandom people I _am_ familiar with are already coming, I think a certain Shaolin priest might enjoy a little Hawaiian sun. He and Blair can hang out and talk mysticism, that is until Jim swaggers over and tells Blair something's up with his senses _wink wink_ and he needs to be...uh...tested  <BG>

Oh, and Green Woman, deviled eggs are also one of _my_ specialties. Perhaps Jim will like mine, they're sweet instead of spicy. I also make a KILLER pineapple upside down cake. Perhaps Jim can feed some to Blair....

afropuff, who is still getting begged by co-workers to bring another of those cakes to work.

* * *

Date: Fri, 29 Jun 2001 09:23:17 -0700  
From: Orange   
Subject: Re: [senad] Zombie Jamboree!

Jane Mailander  wrote: >> In fact, this means I'll have to organize plenty of nighttime activities for the paler denizens, and we'll need more fuel for the tiki torches if they're gonna be lit up all night. <<

Your Florida support has you covered on tiki torch fuel. Do we need citronella? Or are the bugs a problem on Waikiki?

If we're getting a visit from Angel's Host, is there a place to plug in his karaoke equipment? Given the crew that will be there, The Host will have a great many destinies to read once the booze starts flowing.

Christi

* * *

Date: Fri, 29 Jun 2001 20:26:37 -0400  
From: Candy  Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

kyanoswolf wrote:

>> Aren't you bring those two California cops from the 70's? Especially the one with the dark curly hair? We seem to need a DNA test run here...

Vickie  
(Gotta start a bit of controversy) <<

> Pooh Bear wrote:

Anyone invited Blair's dad, Thomas M, Yet? _GG_

Tamy <

Last time I saw Starsky, he was shoving things in his travel bag, angrily mumbling something to the effect of "Thomas M., my ass!" <g Hutch is doing his best to assuage him. (Which, of course, means he isn't packing at the moment and found something better to mumble about...<eg>)

I was going to bring Draven and Albrecht from The Crow: STH, but they haven't been on speaking terms since Albrecht suggested Draven go to the Zombie Jamboree. Gonna be a long, cold summer for some people... <LOL>

Candy :)

* * *

Date: Fri, 29 Jun 2001 19:26:19 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: Let's LUAU!!!!

With a rattle of steel drums and a yell of joy from all participants, it begins! The place is packed and the joint is jumping!

Pavilion tents dot the clean white expanse of Virtual Waikiki Beach safely beyond high-tide range -- including one large tent made of very heavy black canvas, shut tight and bearing a sign that reads DO NOT OPEN UNTIL SUNDOWN (with a little cartoon bat scribbled on the corner of the sign).

The roasting pit has been dug up. The pig now rests on a table groaning under the weight of everyone's offerings (including Joel's barbecued beef ribs for folks who keep kosher). A second table bears a kettle of tofu gumbo, a bowl of chilled ratatouille, poi, a huge pot full of perfectly-boiled ears of corn, fresh fruits and salads of all descriptions, and mountains of chocolate goodies. Lots of folks are already making inroads on the food.

The wet-bar is being presided over by Rafe, resplendent in his tropical trunks and a black bow-tie and nothing else. Currently he's whirring up a batch of margaritas.

Megan is already out on the waves in her fire-engine-red bikini, surfing and whooping loud enough to be heard on the shore. Jim is probably off waxing his, er, stick.

H is deejaying -- he's brought his own drum set along with his extensive CD collection, and the party opens with some traditional music from the Hawai'ian folk group Hapa. Alas, someone's using the Eminem CD for a drink coaster at the moment so Slim Shady may be off the playlist today...

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are tossing a Frisbee back and forth -- without using their hands. Willow and Tara attempt an interception in the same fashion, and under all that magical pressure the flying disc explodes into flames a la PLANE NINE FROM OUTER SPACE. Disgusted, the Jedi and the witches head to the volleyball court. Willow can't resist using a teensy bit of magic to tweak Obi's pigtail...

The Suntan Lotion Stewards are in place, along with a gallon of coconut-scented SPF 30 and no waiting. What brave souls, volunteering for the cheerless task of slathering acres of beautiful naked male flesh. To prevent repetitive-stress injuries to the stewards' hands and wrists, they will be spelled the next day by two more brave volunteers.

I'm using a big scary knife to field-strip the roast pig and slice it up for the partygoers (have to eat the little bits that get messed up, don't I?), in between sips of my pina colada. When H puts "The Dead Heart" on his player, I'm grabbing a dance partner.

Jane M.

wearing a _scary_ orange bathing-suit

* * *

Date: Thu, 5 Jul 2001 08:14:18 EDT  
From: Akablonded  
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!

You need a volunteer to slather oil over the boys when the pros get tired?

Well, dammit, Jane, I have an equally-scary bathing suit made out of rubber (don't ask) that I'll put on right now, so that I can pour buckets of wet, slippery stuff all over our manly men and womanly women!

Hey, it's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it!

And, please I want my piggy well done. Hold the trichinosis.

Deana

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 00:54:00 -0400  
From: Vickie Spurlock  Subject: [senad] I'm trying to monitor Senad and set up my new baby

<non-relevant portion of e-mail snipped>

Now when are we starting the luau? I thought that was tonight? I've got all this corn ready to roast and loads of non-alcoholic beverages. Emmett suggested the most marvelous muumuu to hide my overly lush body. Michael and Brian are consoling one another. All of those Jim lookalikes are beginning to make me a bit nervous.

Vickie

* * *

Date: Fri, 29 Jun 2001 22:16:30 -0700  
From: Margaret  
Subject: [senad] Sort've OT, But Not Really: Virtual Invitations

I refuse to be held responsible for the following so don't even bother:

"Cool."

Benton Fraser looked up from the eggs he was frying at his partner Ray Kowalski, who sat hunched over his laptop, perched at a rather uncomfortable angle on the breakfast bar.

"Hey, Frase, come take a look at this."

Sighing, Fraser lay down the spatula and walked around the counter to peer over Ray's shoulder. His handsome face drew into a puzzled frown at he took in the nightmarishly hued shades flashing on the laptop's small screen, interspersed with little hula dolls of both sexes swaying back and forth and violently pink flamingos cavorting. "What in the name of heaven is THAT?"

Ray looked at him and grinned. "It's our invitation to the Virtual Luau, man! Is this great or what?"

"Virtual Luau?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's really cool. You remember when we were in Cascade bout a year ago, an we met that cop that had, like, weird hyped senses, kinda like you, an that little guy with the long-hair that hung around him?"

"Ah, yes. Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg."

"Right. So a bunch of their people are gonna have a virtual luau next week an we're invited. Is that greatness or what?"

Fraser scratched his eyebrow. "Forgive me for seeming a bit naive, Ray, but how does one have a 'virtual luau'?"

"Well, everybody's gonna meet in Hawaii. Tons of people; they got a partial list here, I mean geez, Fraser, look at this; Angel, Starsky an Hutch, at least two of the Magnificent Seven...and some really old guy named Methos or Method or somethin' like that. A couple Immortals, ooh, they're always good for a laugh. Lot of undead guys and demons and vampires..."

"Ray, all the guests are men."

"Duh, Frase. It's a slash luau, okay? Only women there are the fan fic writers. But there's gonna be food, games, lots to drink, get to meet new people, lots to drink, an did I mention the food?"

"Several times. Ray, how are we supposed to get to Hawaii?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "For chrissakes, Frase, were you born in a barn?"

"Actually, yes."

"Never mind that. They'll 'write' us there. These are the people who write all those stories I keep readin' to you."

"The, um, rather...evocative ones?"

"If by evocative you mean dirty, yeah. I hadn't noticed you complainin'. Okay, so we need to get some Hawaiian stuff. Shirts, Speedos..."

"I beg your humble pardon, Ray, but I am not appearing on front of a group of strangers in Speedos."

"I'm gonna be wearin' a pair."

"You are?"

"Um hum. Look, we gotta RSVP, so can I put us down?"

"Well, I suppose in the interest of camaraderie with our fellow slashees, yes."

"Good. So that's three."

"Three?"

"Well, yeah, Dief's invited too. Ellison and Sandburg's spirit animals are gonna be there, an' I think Sandburg's is a wolf, so Dief should feel right at home. You know how he likes to make new friends. So I'll...oh fuck!"

"Language, Ray."

"Don't language Ray me, Fraser, HE's gonna be there too!"

"He?"

"The Style Pig." Ray hissed. "Vecchio."

"Ray Vecchio will be there?" Fraser smiled. "How nice. We haven't seen him since..."

"Not long enough," Ray snapped. "Okay, no Speedos for you."

"But Ray..."

"Don't but Ray me, Mr. Mountie. You think I'm gonna let the Style Pig stand around and give you the eye? I don't think so."

"Ray, really, you're being ridiculous. Who have I been living with the last three years?"

"That don' make no difference. I've read the stories with you an him, Benton buddy."

"Well yes, Ray, but it's all hypothetical anyway. I've read stories that involved Turnbull and I, as if such a thing would ever happen in real life. And I happen to know that you have any number of stories readily available involving you and someone else. Joe Dick, for instance."

"That ain't me, Frase. That is just some guy what looks like me, okay?"

"Well the Benton Fraser that exists in the stories you read about Vecchio and me is someone who looks like me."

"Did I ever tell you I hate it when you make sense?"

"Frequently. So go ahead and RSVP. We'll go out and buy the Speedos this afternoon."

"Red ones?"

"If you wish, yes."

"Kay. Let's see...Kowalski, Fraser, Diefenbaker, party of three. You wanna sign up for the limbo contest?"

"I would think that would be more your department, Ray."

"True enough. Okay, limbo...ooh, they're gonna have a knife toss with the Bimbos. Think I should send 'em Frannie's name?"

"Ray Vecchio would probably be rather angry."

"Ray Vecchio would probably thank me. He thinks she's as annoying as hell too."

Not sorry<g> Couldn't resist. Way way OT, so I owe an obsenad.

Margaret

:p Gone Crazy. Be Back Later.

* * *

Date: Fri, 29 Jun 2001 21:51:30 -0700  
From: "Rhonda (afropuff)"  Subject: [senad] Re: Sort've OT, But Not Really: Virtual Invitations

I loved it! ROTFLMAO!!! Can't wait 'til it all comes together. But, um, since I'm still new to all this.... how _exactly_ does the luau work? I mean, will we all write snippets? Full stories? And when is it again?

afropuff - confused, but excited all the same

* * *

Date: Fri, 29 Jun 2001 22:14:04 -0700  
From: RJ Miyake   
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

Looks like there's going to be a veritable feast for the eyes at this party, but this party really needs some hot tunes.

To that end, I've decided to bring a local guitarist to the party, and I'm sure Carlos can be persuaded to bring along some of his friends. I think the performance will be - Supernatural!

And since our luaus do tend to last a while, we need more than one band. So, just for Greenie, I'm calling Jimmy and the Coral Reefers. I'll bring extra Rum just for them.

I don't know if Jim is a Parrothead, but I'll bet Mack's one, and everybody knows Buck is!

Griffin  
who can't listen to "Smooth" without thinking of Blair and Bananas

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 04:03:30 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!

I've been keeping busy with my Pennsylvania boys and Jim wannabes, while the preparations were underway for the luau. Ted did decide to come along.

I must pull up an expanse of beach and let the boys play. I'll just sip a tall glass of iced tea and take a few notes. So many hard bodies running around nibbling on things. I might just get an idea or two.

Vickie

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 04:07:57 EDT  
From: Akablonded  
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!/Anybody Bringing a Camera?

Well, dammit people!

The Virtual Luau! I'm so excited! If I were Jewish, I'd blow the chofar (sp)* to celebrate this auspicious occasion. On second thought ...

See you all there with sun tan lotion, a pina colada and enough high-speed film to take pix of every single Speedo being worn. And that includes Joel Taggart's!

Deana  
_Ram's horn_

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 04:21:06 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  Subject: [senad] Luau: Ice Cream

Speaking of smooth and bananas...

Hey Jane, Do we have Ice Cream? Or an Ice Cream machine and the makings for homemade? I'd love some fresh banana ice cream.

Vickie  
(we definitely have enough strong men here to do the "cranking")

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 01:20:48 -0700  
From: ingrid gabriel   
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!/Anybody Bringing a Camera?

shhhhhh! I'm already here - me an' me trusty lil camera - don't draw anyone's attention to it.

No, Sir, detective, actually I prefer to carry that bag myself, but thank you anyway...

God, I just declined help from RAFE! sob! but see, the camera's hidden in there and I hope to take lots of pretty pictures. Just have to stay sober...

Ingrid  
off to be very inconspicuous (and tripping over some discarded jeans - who dropped them there? WHO... oh, no, you don't need to wear them...! Not with a bod like that!)

This time I'm gonna join the fun!

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 05:35:47 EDT  
From: Merd01  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 6/30/01 1:04:52 AM, rmiyake writes:

>> Looks like there's going to be a veritable feast for the eyes at this party, but this party really needs some hot tunes.

To that end, I've decided to bring a local guitarist to the party, and I'm sure Carlos can be persuaded to bring along some of his friends. I think the performance will be - Supernatural! <<

Hey! Did anyone remind Blair to bring _his_ guitar?!? Then the performance would be REALLY supernatural!  <sigh>

Marie

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 06:45:52 EDT  
From: Agtspooky  
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!

Jane M. wrote:

<< The Suntan Lotion Stewards are in place, along with a gallon of coconut-scented SPF 30 and no waiting. What brave souls, volunteering for the cheerless task of slathering acres of beautiful naked male flesh. >>

Wow, since I was the first to volunteer to bring the lotion, does that make me a Lotion Steward? Whoo-hoo!

Step on up, gentlemen, and let me slather you up. :-)

I've brought Toby and Chris with me from Oz, and since they've spent the last 4 years behind bars, they're rather pale. I'm afraid I'll have to take them first before the poor boys start to burn!

So....who's my Lotion Steward partner? <bg>

Let's party!  
Barb

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 04:00:54 -0700  
From: Dominique  Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!

>> I've brought Toby and Chris with me from Oz, and since they've spent <<

Oooh, I totally forgot about them!

>> So....who's my Lotion Steward partner? <bg> <<

 _raises hand and jumps up and down_ Me! Me! I'll help :). It's a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it.

Dominique.

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 12:57:43 +0100  
From: Synda Surgenor  Subject: [senad] Re: Luau: Ice Cream

From: kyanoswolf <kyanoswolf

>> Hey Jane, Do we have Ice Cream? Or an Ice Cream machine and the makings for homemade? I'd love some fresh banana ice cream. <<

Sorry, no fresh banana, but I've brought along loads and loads of the chocolate flavour kind. I just hope I've got enough for everybody.

Iolaus has made inroads on the food already, and is now out on the water surfing with Megan, tickled pink to discover that his invention has become so popular in the future. Hercules is spread out on the beach, nicely oiled up ( _nobody_ oils up like Herc, believe me!) and they're both having a great time.

Now all we have to do is keep Ares and Herc apart. When those two get together trouble _always_ brews. But I've warned Jim about the possibility and he's promised to intervene at the first sign of anything going wrong. He says he wants to have a chat with Herc anyway about how Herc copes with Iolaus being such a trouble magnet, maybe pick up a few pointers.

Synda

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 05:09:16 -0700  
From: Dominique  Subject: [senad] Re: Luau: Ice Cream

Maybe Jim and Herc just oughta handcuff Blair and Iolaus to the nearest palm tree :).

Dom, lost in fantasies about Blair cuffed to a palm tree...

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 13:37:00 +0100  
From: Synda Surgenor  Subject: [senad] Re: Luau: Ice Cream

>> Maybe Jim and Herc just oughta handcuff Blair and Iolaus to the nearest palm tree :). <<

Hey, both of those guys can find trouble when they're _asleep_. Being handcuffed to a palm tree would be no challenge at all!!

>> \--Dom, lost in fantasies about Blair cuffed to a palm tree... <<

On the other hand...you have my kind of fantasies. May I join in?

Synda, thinking--we could cover him in chocolate ice-cream........

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 06:42:18 -0700  
From: Dominique  Subject: [senad] Re: Luau: Ice Cream

>> On the other hand...you have my kind of fantasies. May I join in? <<

My momma taught me to always share my toys :).

>> Synda, thinking--we could cover him in chocolate ice-cream........ <<

Don't forget the whipped cream.

Dominique. And - sprinkles?

* * *

Date: Sun, 1 Jul 2001 13:20:53 +0100  
From: Synda Surgenor  Subject: [senad] Re: Luau: Ice Cream

From: Dominique 

>> My momma taught me to always share my toys :). <<

Thank you

> Synda, thinking--we could cover him in chocolate ice-cream........ <

>> Don't forget the whipped cream.<<

And - sprinkles?

Oh yes, lots of whipped cream and sprinkles.... Think of all the fun we could have watching Jim lick it all off.

Synda

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 10:54:31 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!

From: "Dominique" 

> <Barb>

>> So....who's my Lotion Steward partner? <bg> <<

> _raises hand and jumps up and down_ Me! Me! I'll help :). It's a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it.  <

You just worry about lotioning up all of those other guys (whoever they are) I'll take care of the Sentinel. He requires special handling. You might not do it right. One can never be too careful. You know... sensitive skin and all.

And Christi will take care of their toes. <g> And I'm not sure, but Gayle may fight for dibs on anthro boy. You all can work that one out yourselves.

Sheryl  
attempting to use The Force to be convincing

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 09:05:36 -0700  
From: Dominique  Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!

>> Gayle may fight for dibs on anthro boy. You all can work that one out yourselves. <<

Well... Gayle and I could share. Right, Gayle? I mean, Blair might be short, but there's enough skin for two or three people to oil him up.

Dominique.

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 21:51:27 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!!

>> Well... Gayle and I could share. Right, Gayle? I mean, Blair might be short, but there's enough skin for two or three people to oil him up. <<

Sure. You can do the waist up and I'll do the waist down.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 13:29:02 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  Subject: [senad] Bring me a virtual stiff drink

(I can't have real alcohol) and several of the Jim wannabes (Blair won't let me have the real Jim). I've just gone ten rounds with the cable company. Seems I won't be getting a cable modem after all. Couldn't they have told me that Friday afternoon?

But Earthlink may have saved the day with an eleventh hour DSL offer. After my ranting to Verizon on Thursday, it seems I now qualify for DSL. We'll see if in 10 days I have DSL.

So I won't be changing my email accounts after all.

Now back to munching on Jim...No Blair I didn't mean it. I was supposed to have a look alike. Really. I reserved several.

Jane!!

Vickie

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 10:33:00 -0700  
From: ingrid gabriel   
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!! the camera reporting in...

>> the girl with the camera reporting in <<

ohhhh, sisters...  
I've been sooooo lucky!!!!  
the sun was the perfect angle, the guys were drop dead gorgeous and they were mellow enough to not mind at all ...

so here's a nice pic from the Luau...  
some Jim and Blair action (which means, if there are kids or pets in the room you might want them to send out - NOW!!! THEN take a look at:

<http://www.geocities.com/serena_ieg1/luau.htm>

sigh. I was a bit distracted by all the darkroom-work - now how drunk are our boyz already???

hugs  
Ingrid  
on the hunt again!

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 11:21:26 -0700  
From: debraC   
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!! the camera reporting in...

<http://www.geocities.com/serena_ieg1/luau.htm>

***Holy hot tamale! Serena! I'm at work, whining because I have to be here instead of the Luau, but now I don't feel so bad. A little hot, maybe, but definitely not bad. <G>

debraC

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 14:23:27 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  Subject: [senad] Obsenad: Luau

Luau

Jim drug his board out to the perfect waves and stuck it into the sand. He dropped down beside Blair on his blanket beneath an impressive pavilion on the white sand of Waikiki and surveyed the party goers about them.

"Quite a crowd this year," he frowned.

"We seem to pick up a few new guys every season."

"I can't seem to shake those ghosts of my past." Jim nodded at the pale imitations that were entertaining a guest drowning her sorrows. She was nibbling on the neck of a guy who looked a lot like Jim only much younger and with a lot more hair. Jim listened in on the conversation and heard the guy call her "baby" and promise to make her a "star."

"You mean, the wannabes? Jim, we all have moments we're not proud of. Did I ever tell you about the afternoon I spent in Seattle engineering a radio call-in show for a psychiatrist while I was taking post-grad psychology?" Blair shuddered. "I didn't even give them my real name."

"Not Dr..."

"Yeah him..."

"Don't tell Henri. He still listens to the guy."

"Are you ready for more suntan lotion? The next shift is due soon." Blair tested Jim's skin for the slightest hint of burn.

"I could do with the massage." Jim leered. "I'd rather you did it, though," he pouted.

"After the luau, we'll retire to our hotel suite and I'll devote an entire week to just you. Now this weekend, smile pretty for the guests. Flex those abs. Do your part for drool buckets everywhere."

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"Why I have an adorable quotient to fill. I must bat my eyelashes. Be appropriately jealous when someone strokes you too intimately. I have to stray too close to danger at least twice. There is an active volcano around somewhere, I'm told. They were careful to screen the guest list for bad guys, but who know who might have slipped in? There are several very intelligent men for me to speak with. Now Jim, don't pout. I only want to erupt into long winded speeches with them. Nothing more."

"But I love to hear you talk."

"You can tune in from the sun lotion station. Now give me a kiss, I've got to get back to work. Later?"

"Later..." Jim sighed.

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 12:54:52 -0700  
From: alyjude   
Subject: Re: [senad] Let's LUAU!!!!

Well, I'm feeling _very_ lucky here, having arrived back from Dallas just in time for our annual virtual luau! Do I have great timing, or what? Yeah, the _what_ part.  <G>

I should, at this point, bring up the fact that ONLY for one of Jane's Jim and Blair as dogs snippets, will I allow Jim and Blair out of the basement to attend the luau. Just thought I should bring that up. ::snicker:: And if we _do_ get a Jane snippet - well, just make sure you all have a whole lot of SPF 400 for Jim's sensitive skin and he freckles easily too!!!!

aly,  
hustling down to the basement to slow cook her famous pork shoulder for _pulled bbq pork sandwiches_ with tasty coleslaw!

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 21:08:21 EDT  
From: Grnwoman  
Subject: [senad] Re: Wahini o kane!

In a message dated 6/30/01 3:05:14 AM Central Daylight Time, rmiyake writes:

>> And since our luaus do tend to last a while, we need more than one band. So, just for Greenie, I'm calling Jimmy and the Coral Reefers. I'll bring extra Rum just for them. <<

Bless your heart. %-)

>> I don't know if Jim is a Parrothead, but I'll bet Mack's one, and everybody knows Buck is! <<

hee hee Of all the little bits of "fanon" I've added to the TM7/ATF/AU, I think I'm the most pleased that that one caught on. %-)

Hey, isn't that Jim over there with the band, passing Jimmy a fin and asking for "Why Don't We Get Drunk and Screw"?

;-)

GreenWoman

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 19:28:19 -0700  
From: Helyn Highwater  Subject: [senad] Re: Luau: Ice Cream

Another reply meant for the list. Damn my fingers. Don't worry, it's the last one.

>> Maybe Jim and Herc just oughta handcuff Blair and Iolaus to the nearest palm tree :). <<

Aw, but then it would turn out to be rare, man-eating palm tree that they would have to rescued from. Or else there would be evil loggers who wanted to cut the tree down without bothering to remove the guys first. Or there could be something buried beneath the tree that baddies would go after. There might even be rabid magpies trying to drill their skulls....

>> Helyn Highwater {with the runaway imagination} <<

Where are we going and why are we in this handbasket?

* * *

Date: Sat, 30 Jun 2001 23:05:58 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out

The tiki torches are lit up, their light gleaming on well-lotioned bare flesh. Good job, stewards! The food and drink are still flowing, although Rafe's been replaced as bartender by some annoying karaoke singer. The big wooden bowl of condoms on the counter is doing a brisk business too -- that's the sixth time I've had to refill it. (Only had to refill the mango-salsa bowl twice.)

Oh man, Blair's _definitely_ had one too many Flaming Banana Banzais -- he's doing the Fiji Fertility Dance again. The teeny-weeny grass skirt does add a panache to the hip wiggles... Jimmy Buffett ain't helping by singing "Why Don't We Get Drunk and Screw." Jim Ellison's edging up behind Blair humming the theme from "Jaws." Something's poking out of _his_ grass skirt...

Simon's leading a conga line down the -- _Simon!?_ Yes. Simon's leading a conga line down the shore, and people too tired or full for anything more strenuous are hopping and kicking along behind.

Mack's on a beach towel, tickling Kimo's nose with a Red Vine; must be foreplay, judging from their expressions. Dr. Holliday and Joel Taggart are nowhere to be seen -- nor are Bodie and Methos. Hmmm.

The sun's down and the vamps are out in force. I've saved bags of the pig's blood, and the undead are helping themselves at the buffet table. Eew, one's adding barbecue sauce to his...

Nick Knight has commandeered Megan's surfboard to chance the waves. Drusilla's in the water scaring the sharks away. Poor Spike's at the bar downing one Guinness stout after another and spilling his sorrows to Karaoke Man.

Now the black canvas tent is wide open, and some of the other pavilions are closed; throaty laughter and soft cries emerge from them. A pretty good assortment of names are being moaned. Hard to tell who's with whom. There's at least seven different "Ray"s being mentioned, four or five "Jim"s, at least one or two "Jacks" in the mix. Someone's playing "pattycake"? Oh, "padawan." Never mind...

A scream from the shore. Nick falls off the board and hits the sand running. Dru is out of the water, terrified. So are a few other skinny-dippers, both living and undead varieties. For Christ's sake, some of the sharks are trying to flop up onto the sand.

No. Oh dear God, _no._

It arises from the deep, a six-foot Creature. It flashes a huge stupid shit-eating grin, its ear-flaps splay out, and its stalk eyes twinkle.

"Meesa here fo potty! Meesa like potty-down biggie time! Whoosa are yousa?"

Jane M.

one Flaming Banana Banzai is my limit

* * *

Date: Sun, 1 Jul 2001 12:11:32 -0700  
From: Margaret   
Subject: Re: [senad] After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

> "Meesa here fo potty! Meesa like potty-down biggie time! Whoosa are

Aagh! Not Jar-Jar! Anything but Jar-Jar!

I hope you're happy, missy; you just managed to ruin a perfectly good slash virtual luau!

Margaret  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan promised they were going to leave him on Naboo...The Force is all powerful my ass...

* * *

Date: Sun, 1 Jul 2001 15:28:49 EDT  
From: Akablonded  
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!! the camera reporting in...

In a message dated 6/30/01 1:33:22 PM Eastern Daylight Time, inega writes:

<< <http://www.geocities.com/serena_ieg1/luau.htm> >>

OK, Ingrid, we need MORE pix from the luau -- especially after this lou-lou <BG>!

Deana

* * *

Date: Sun, 01 Jul 2001 14:30:33 -0500  
From: Deb   
Subject: Re: [senad] After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> "Meesa here fo potty! Meesa like potty-down biggie time! Whoosa are yousa?" <<

Before the repellent creature could move further up the beach, a piercing scream came from one of the closed cabanas.

"Noooooooo! Master, I hear it! Nooooooo! Master, please, not again..."

Several feet away, Jim, "THE" Jim dropped to his knees, hands over both ears. "AUGH! Chief, help me. You promised I'd never have to hear it again!"

Off at the edge of the bushes, Daniel wiggled out from under both Jack AND Teal'q with a whimper. "Oh God. Not him. He gives aliens everywhere a bad name."

Teal'q instantly surged to his feet. "If he displeases you, I will see to him, DanielJackson."

"Hey, wait up, I wanna turn at him!"

Jack scrambled to catch up but none were as fast as the blur that streaked from the cabana, hair flying loosely behind him, clad only in florescent body paints and brandishing a fully engaged light saber (one might be permitted to add it was only slightly longer than the other fully engaged rod the figure was sporting.)

"YOU!" thundered Qui-Gon. "How can you show your face here, knowing that HE let you live through the movie while he killed ME! ME! One of the romantic heroes. I never even got to boff my padawan on screen and I assure you, going into the Force with an unresolved hard-on is no walk in the park!"

"Allow me to assist you, Master Qui-Gon." Teal'q reached around and lifted the rangy creature by the neck with one hand.

"AWK!" Jar-Jar squawked. "Whassa? Yousa no lika meesa? Help!"

Blair ran over to the confrontation and grabbed the light saber from its owner.

"Blair! Pacifist!Blair, yousa save meesa!"

Blair's cerulean eyes hardened. "Hello. My name is Blair Sandburg. You hurt my lover. Now you're going to die."

One swing of the weapon brought silence back to the group. Bodie appeared to notice the change and looked up from where he was busy trying to bury his Ray in the sand. Using only his hips. Before he could speak, strong arms caught his body and dragged him back down to the task at hand. "No rest for the wicked, sunshine."

For a long moment, all eyes were on the lump lying on the beach. Then Blair shrugged and went back to coax his lover out of the zone out and back to playing find the snake in the grass skirt. Jack and Teal'q solemnly shook hands on a successful mission and began flanking maneuvers on a unsuspecting anthropologist and Qui-Gonn returned to the cabana. His soft voice could be heard coaxing "It's all night now, Obi. You can come out. Please? I can't hold you when you're under the bed like that. He's gone. Really this time."

Unnoticed, a garish orange and brown humanoid scampered up to the site of the confrontation, gleefully rubbing his hands together. "All right. Roasted Jar-Jar is considered a delicacy on Talax!"

Deb

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 00:58:06 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  To: Deb  
Subject: Re: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

Good for you woman!

I was planning to whip out the garlic sauce myself -- frog legs that big could feed a freakin' army...

The party don't end just because the weekend do, you know. We can keep this sucker going for a _while,_ I think.

Throw another pig on the table!

Jane M.

* * *

Date: Sun, 1 Jul 2001 15:34:55 EDT  
From: Akablonded  
Subject: Re: [senad] After Midnight ... Did You Share Your Banzai Recipe?

Hey, Hostess Jane,

After the vamps are gone, the Cascade PD are all tucked in wherever they belong, and the assorted other fanficcer heroes/heroines/etc. are sleeping it off (and getting it off), can you give me the recipe for the Flaming Banana Banzai?

I missed the early-planning "e"s, and I could use a good drink right about now!

Dean

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 00:35:46 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  To: Akablonded  
Subject: Re: [senad] After Midnight ... Did You Share Your Banzai Recipe?

Actually, I have no idea. In the comic strip OVER THE HEDGE, the suburban wildlife host a luau at Nate and Norene's pool, and Verne has a few Banana Banzais too many and runs around without his turtle shell on.

I'd assume that Flaming Banana Banzais are the same thing, but you ignite the white rum before you pour it into the huge ugly tiki mug on top of the banana liqueur.

Jane M.

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 06:33:15 EDT  
From: Akablonded  
Subject: Re: [senad] After Midnight ... Did You Share Your Banzai Recipe?

Better than igniting it AFTER you drink the sucker <g>!

Deana

* * *

Date: Sun, 1 Jul 2001 15:36:08 -0400  
From: kyanoswolf  Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> right. Roasted Jar-Jar is considered a delicacy on Talax!" <<

Perfect!

Vickie

* * *

Date: Sun, 01 Jul 2001 22:55:43 -0600  
From: rdpress  
Subject: Re: [senad] After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> "Meesa here fo potty! Meesa like potty-down biggie time! Whoosa are <<

You are a sick, sick woman! I like that about you... <eg>

Kari

* * *

Date: Mon, 02 Jul 2001 09:20:21 +0100  
From: Sheila Clark  Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

Margaret  wrote:

>> Aagh! Not Jar-Jar! Anything but Jar-Jar! <<

 _Thank_ you. I was about to email Jane to find out who the devil her last 'character' was.

At least I know the name 'Jar-Jar'. But I don't get the orange and brown humanoid...

Although - Jane; _seven_ Rays? I can place three...

Sheila

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 09:27:29 -0700  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> At least I know the name 'Jar-Jar'. But I don't get the orange and brown humanoid... <<

Neelix from ST:Voyager

Vickie

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 13:05:27 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: Re: [senad] After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> "Meesa here fo potty! Meesa like potty-down biggie time! Whoosa are <<

Good thing I brought my lightsabers. I get the green one, who wants the blue? The Gungan has to go.

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 10:00:43 -0700  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> blue? The Gungan has to go. <<

You've been napping. Blair borrowed a 'saber and dispatched the Gungan for hurting Jim's sensitive ears with his inane chatter and Neelix barbequed him using an ancient Talaxian recipe.

Vickie.

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 13:47:02 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

I admit I have been napping, but at least there will be no Gungan. <shudder> Wait...Blair offed him?

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 10:46:09 -0700  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> Wait...Blair offed him? <<

I don't have Deb's snippet here at work, but I'm pretty sure it was Blair that did the deed. Both Jim and Obi-Wan were curled up in the fetal position from the sound of the Gungan's voice. There was an angry charge of Alpha males, but it was the Guide who saved us from the Mr. Lucas' most horrible creation to date.

Vickie

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 12:22:17 -0700  
From: Margaret   
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

Sheila Clark > wrote:

> Although - Jane; _seven_ Rays? I can place three...

I was wondering about that myself. Ray Kowalski and Ray Vecchio from Due South and Raymond Doyle of Bodie and Doyle from The Professionals. Any ideas as to who the other four were?

Margaret  
Who WAS having a nice time at the virtual luau until Jane insisted on bringing Jar-Jar into it-though I did love Debra's fix<eg>

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 11:16:09 -0700  
From: kyanoswolf  
Subject: [senad] Virtual Luau Guest List

Did anyone keep up with who all ..um.. came to this year's shindig?

Not counting the ones who were here to be part of the menu.

No, Blair... Just because Jim was ... well, you weren't exactly on the menu.

Vickie

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 14:59:18 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: [senad] Re: Deb's snippet

>> Then Blair shrugged and went back to coax his lover out of the zone out and back to playing find the snake in the grass skirt. <<

Find the snake in the grass skirt? <g>

>> Jack and Teal'q solemnly shook hands on a successful mission and began flanking maneuvers on a unsuspecting anthropologist and Qui-Gonn returned to the cabana. His soft voice could be heard coaxing "It's all night now, Obi. You can come out. Please? I can't hold you when you're under the bed like that. He's gone. Really this time." <<

Deb, should write more snippets. This was great!!!

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 16:47:51 EDT  
From: QTravel  
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

In a message dated 7/2/01 1:22:50 PM Mountain Daylight Time, psykaos writes:

I was wondering about that myself. Ray Kowalski and Ray Vecchio from Due South and Raymond Doyle of Bodie and Doyle from The Professionals. Any ideas as to who the other four were?

There was Ray from the forever ago series, Stingray. Remember that one?

Annie

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 17:12:26 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

In a message dated 7/2/01 1:48:11 PM Pacific Daylight Time, QTravel writes:

>> There was Ray from the forever ago series, Stingray. Remember that one? <<

Yes (the actor was Nick Mancuso). But I have to admit I was more attracted to the car.

Gayle

* * *

Date: Mon, 02 Jul 2001 19:35:01 +0100  
From: Sheila Clark  Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

<kyanoswolf wrote:

>> But I don't get the orange and brown humanoid... Sheila <<

> Neelix from ST:Voyager <

Oh. Right. Thinks. Haven't watched Voyager since second season but even if I had I'm still not sure I'd have got the reference.

Sheila

* * *

Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2001 23:28:43 -0700  
From: ingrid gabriel   
Subject: [senad] Re: Let's LUAU!!!! the camera reporting in...

Your wish is my command...

Hi Deana, and everybody else who's still luauing.... another pic, once again open with care!

<http://www.geocities.com/serena_ieg1/luau.htm>

hugs  
Ingrid

* * *

Date: Tue, 3 Jul 2001 09:32:35 -0700  
From: Margaret   
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> There was Ray from the forever ago series, Stingray. Remember that one? <<

Okay, so that makes four: Kowalski, Vecchio, Doyle and this Stingray guy (one of the few British TV series on IPT I missed, apparently). That still leaves us three Ray's a begging. Any more ideas?

Margaret  
Who isn't going to be happy until she finds out who all the Rays were, though truth be told, she only actually has a vested interest in one of them...

* * *

Date: Tue, 03 Jul 2001 15:03:41 EDT  
From: GayelD  
Subject: [senad] Re: After Midnight, We Gonna Let It All Hang Out (fwd)

>> series on IPT I missed, apparently). That still leaves us three Ray's a begging. Any more ideas?<<

That weird guy that talks really fast from those commercials in the 80s? "You can call me Ray or you can call me Jay or . . ."

Gayle

* * *

Date: Thu, 5 Jul 2001 07:55:32 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines  Subject: Re: [senad] Let's LUAU!!!!

>>The Suntan Lotion Stewards are in place, along with a gallon of coconut-scented SPF 30 and no waiting. What brave souls, volunteering for the cheerless task of slathering acres of beautiful naked male flesh. To

It's a thankless job, but someone has do to it and I was only too glad to volunteer. You have no idea how hard it is. I mean, Jim growls anytime I got anywhere near Blair. He hates it when anyone touches his guide. He made me put on a blindfold and then he had to guide my hands. Oh wait, did I say that was a bad thing. The vampires threatened loss of bodily fluid, and not the good kind, if their human playthings got so much as a red mark on their noses. Hell, even Dief the Wolf got into the act, nipping at my toes when my hands strayed a little to close to Fraser's arse. (The man was in a Speedo. I had to do something) I'm telling ya, the stress. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. Can someone bring me a Sex on the Beach. I think I need it.

kaitelynn (The one in the Hawaiian Tropic uniform bikini)

* * *

Date: Thu, 05 Jul 2001 20:36:05 -0700  
From: Barbara Richmond  Subject: Re: [senad] Let's LUAU!!!!

Wow, it only took 6 days to come out of limbo. But it's still good.

* * *

Date: Thu, 5 Jul 2001 11:21:32 -0500  
From: Sheryl   
Subject: Re: [senad] Let's LUAU!!!!

From: "Jane Mailander" 

>> The Suntan Lotion Stewards are in place, along with a gallon of coconut-scented SPF 30 and no waiting. What brave souls, volunteering for <<

You know, I was thinking...it's amazing how that pesky, annoying sand can manage to work itself into the darnedest places. I believe it might be prudent to thoroughly examine each and every one of the boyz on a regular basis. For the sake of their comfort and well-being, of course. <g>

Sheryl

* * *

Date: Fri, 6 Jul 2001 00:00:12 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  To: Jennifer Haines  Subject: Re: [senad] Let's LUAU!!!!

No problem. I've had a problem with my posts to Senad myself -- they're not going through, or they weren't. How'm I supposed to run a luau that way?

And yes, the party's still going on. We need more than one measly weekend for a blowout like this dammit!

JM

On Thu, 5 Jul 2001, Jennifer Haines wrote:

>> Sorry about sending the mail to you, Jane. I meant to send it to the list but forgot to change the addy.

kaite <<

* * *

Date: Sat, 7 Jul 2001 20:22:46 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  Subject: [senad] Cowabunga!

It's Week Two of the Virtual Luau and the drinks are flowing!

Blair is giving hula lessons and Jim is looking _very_ steamed... Especially as that other buff military dude is edging in on his territory, leaving a rather forlorn blond anthro-puppy blinking behind his big glasses while the Colonel attempts the Hookie Lau.

Doyle the demi-demon is at the bar whipping up Bloody Marys -- with real blood -- while the braver vampires appear in big floppy hats and sunshades, slathered in SPF 400 and wearing some truly horrifying tropical swim trunks. Translucent-skinned vampires were never meant to be bare-legged.

Megan and Mack are giving surfing lessons out past the breakers, transforming hodads into dudes. The gorgeous man in the little red RCMP Speedo looks a little worried, but the big white wolf perched on his own board is calm as a Buddha. On the shore a big-nosed Italian lounging under a big umbrella with a frosted cappuccino and wearing shades watches the goings-on, and in the surf a spike-haired blonde is nervously repeating his swim lesson -- "Bloom, close, kick 'em in the head. Bloom, close, kick 'em in the head..."

Simon has found a quiet, secluded spot (This is Virtual Waikiki Beach, so there's a virtual quiet, secluded spot) where he can drop in a line and sit back with a lemonade and a hunk of H's barbecued ribs, waiting for a fish to bite.

Vince Deal -- or someone who looks a lot like him -- and some old blond guy are up the beach well past all the activity, automatically quartering the area and keeping constant surveillance even as they appear to be doing nothing more strenuous than applying suntan lotion to each other's back. By now the concept of being off-duty is a non-entity -- the reason these two have lived to this ripe age. "Illya, remember that Christmas we spent in that leaky tent in the jungle in Haiti?" the Deal lookalike says to his companion. "I will say the food is better and more abundant here," the blond responds dryly. "And there's not nearly as many tsetse flies."

The Senadians have come through big-time, and there's still tons of food on both tables (one strictly veggie and kosher). The luau is on its third pig and there's some talk of starting a fourth.

I'm refilling the tiki torches with lamp oil, refilling the bowl on the table with mango salsa, refilling the bowl on the bar with condoms, refilling the gumbo pot with Dungeness crabs, corn and potatoes, refilling the big jug under the bar with margarita mix, and refilling myself with chocolate cake. Some tents are closed and giving audible proof that other partygoers are having something else refilled as well...

Party on, dudes!

Jane M.

* * *

Date: Sat, 7 Jul 2001 21:28:49 -0700  
From: Jennifer Haines Subject: [senad] Re: Cowabunga!

>> chocolate cake. Some tents are closed and giving audible proof that other partygoers are having something else refilled as well... <<

(looking over at the closed tents) Okay, now where are those floating cameras of Spike's. I know he left them around here somewhere. Come on, like we wouldn't be willing to buy those videos.

kaite

* * *

Date: Sun, 08 Jul 2001 00:26:01 -0400  
From: Solena E. Rawdah  Subject: Re: [senad] Cowabunga!

Kukai moa!  
Whatinell is this Hookie Lau?

nena  
a v. confused haole

> leaving a rather forlorn blond anthro-puppy blinking behind his big glasses while the Colonel attempts the Hookie Lau. <

* * *

Date: Sun, 8 Jul 2001 10:54:21 -0700  
From: Jane Mailander  To: Solena E. Rawdah  Subject: Re: [senad] Cowabunga!

On Sun, 8 Jul 2001, Solena E. Rawdah wrote:

> Kukai moa!  
> Whatinell is this Hookie Lau?

> nena  
> a v. confused haole

Hookie Lau is a hula song made popular in the 40s or 50s -- probably about as authentically Hawai'ian as "My Little Grass Shack."

JM

* * *

And that's all she wrote.

This year the emphasis was mainly on gathering partygoers, providing entertainment for the vampires, and the usual Luau squabble over who gets to slather cocoa butter all over Jim and Blair.

The main difficulty of keeping this luau organized was a problem with Squidge which wouldn't send my mail to the Senad list until after 2 or 3 tries -- and since I was only able to access this account after work at night, this meant long delays in posting segments.

Till next year -- aloha oe!

* * *

* * *

End The Third Annual Senad Virtual Luau by Many and Varied: senad@lists.squidge.org

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
